Shattered faith
by PeachxBaby
Summary: Beth returns to team family but she's different. She's less open. Once upon a time she made Daryl see there were still good people, but now it's his turn to show her and its harder than it first seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered faith**

 **Summary: Beth returns to team family but she's different. She's less open. Once upon a time she made Daryl see there were still good people, but now it's his turn to show her and its harder than it first seems.**

Her lungs burnt as she ran breathlessly forward, her tired, bare feet slapping against the hot concrete. The sun was giving her no mercy, blaring down on her making her sweaty and thirsty. She refused to stop though. There was no way she wanted to go back there to those terrible men and their terrible camp.

Her legs were like jelly and she knew she had to stop for a rest otherwise she'd pass out and the walkers would get her. So she just stopped and slumped down onto the road, head in her arms and knees to her chest as she took deep breaths to try and steady her nerves. Keeping an eye out for walkers, she placed her backpack beside her and began to remerge through it. No water. No food. Nothing apart from a few useless bullets for a gun she didn't have and an empty plastic bottle.

She sat there for a second, one hand on her forehead as she tried her hardest to figure out what to do before kicking the useless backpack in frustration. It had been a year since Beth Greene had felt so utterly hopeless.

It was then she heard the faint sound of a car coming up the long seemingly endless road and she twitched back into survival mode, grabbing her backpack and getting back to her feet. She shaded her eyes with her hand and squinted to see if she recognised the car as one her old group used to use. Even though she didn't recognise it she'd learnt by now to be as weary of the living as she was of the dead so she turned towards the forest. Her muscles ached as she attempted to run towards it. If she could get there, the car wouldn't see her and she'd be safe. But as she began to run there was a sudden pain in her ankle and she tumbled to the ground with a thud. The car was getting closer and closer, slowing down as it got near her. She assumed she'd sprained her ankle by turning funny so there was no way she was running from whoever this was. Instead she tried her best to crawl away from the vehicle which was now parked behind her. She heard the door open and a mans voice

"Are you alright miss?"

Beth gave up. She didn't look at him as she lay there feeling defeated "Does it look like I'm alright?"

He circled around her so that they were facing each other and held out his hand "Come on. Let me help you."

Beth sighed as she reached out her bloodied hand and took his. He pulled her to her feet and she flinched, grabbing his arm as she almost fell again. He kept her steady as he took her over to the car and sat her in the back seat, legs outside the car.

"There's a camp not far from here where there's people living. I could take you there – we could fix up that ankle. Looks like you've sprained it."

Beth didn't even look at him as she swung her legs into his car, giving up. She didn't care where he was going to take her she'd been through hell and there was no place worse than that.

"So is that a yes?" The man asked with a smile. She didn't reply, simply slammed the door shut.

Beth woke with a jump. Another nightmare- but when had she drifted off? Must've been down to the dehydration.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in a small bedroom, tucked into a thin sheet on a single bed. On the bedside tables there was a glass of water and some saltine crackers. The window was open fully, the thin satin curtains swinging back and forth in the cool breeze. Lifting herself up she realized her ragged clothes had been replaced with a nightgown and her cheeks flushed as she realised that someone must've undressed her. She looked down at her ankle which was wrapped in a few clean bandages. This was confusing…it was almost like being back at her home. Everything was so clean and pretty. It was as if she wasn't living in the zombie apocalypse anymore.

She chugged the full glass of water in one go before attempting to get up. The pain wasn't as bad anymore. It was alright to walk now even though she did so with a limp. She hopped over to the window, pushing the curtains out of the way and looking out around the small town-like camp. There were kids playing outside and people who looked like they were simply being normal which she wasn't used to. There wasn't a gun in anyone's hands. It was frightening to see after being so used to seeing people highly alert and clattered with guns, knives and more. Strange how everything seemed to…normal.

Sighing to herself she turned and caught sight of herself on the mirror that was nailed to the bedroom door. Bruises covered her face and scratches but it seemed whoever dressed her had cleaned the blood off of her as well. She wasn't used to seeing herself and at the sight she turned away, feeling sick. She hated what she looked like now; raggy blonde hair chopped hastily after someone had grabbed her ponytail, scars, and bruises- there was nothing to like anymore. She could faintly remember being with her family back at the prison where she was able to get a wash at least once a day. She took pride in herself back then since she was never really assigned to do any work apart from take care of Judith. She missed that so badly; everything had been so simple not like now.

She heard the door creaking open and she turned her head swiftly. Watching as her reflection disappeared and to her absolute shock, her older sister appeared in front of her. Beth felt her jaw drop slightly as she let it sink in that she had actually found her older sister alive. They stared at each other both seemingly in awe of the other.

Maggie took small steps towards her younger sister, almost as if she was afraid she was going to run off. A smile was tugging at her lips as she got closer to her sister.

"M-Maggie?" Beth stuttered furrowing her brows as she felt that all too familiar burning sensation welling in her eyes. Maggie nodded, tears also spilling down her cheeks as she held open her arms. Her little sister fell into them, hugging her back pressing her cheek into Maggie's shirt and crying. Maggie rested her cheek on top of Beth's head as she also cried tears of pure joy. There was an immense feeling of happiness in the air right then as the sisters fell to the floor in floods of tears. Tears of pure and utter joy.

Beth didn't want to let go of her sister in case this was some kind of dream and she disappeared and Maggie seemed to feel the same way as she cradled her, both still crying. Maggie pushed her sister back abit so she could look at her

"I can't believe you're alive." She laughed a little bit as they tried to calm down. She had been the one who had changed and cleaned her when she'd been brought in by Aaron and even then she had cried so many tears. Nobody else knew she was alive yet, since Maggie wanted to keep it to herself just for now. She had wanted her own private reunion with her when she woke up.

Beth looked down at her sister's stomach which she was only just realising now "Y-you're pregnant?"

Maggie grinned tears still threatening to fall "'Bout four month now…really showin', huh?"

" So…that means the rest of the group are alive, right?"

"Yeah. God, they're really gonna be shocked once they see you." Maggie held her sisters hand "I haven't told them yet…just wanted it to be me and you when you woke up."

"Can we go see 'em?" Beth asked almost excitedly. Maggie looked like she was thinking it over

"You sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? You've just woke up an' been put through the shock 'a' seein' me alive."

Beth nodded her head "I wanna see 'em. I need to. I want them to know I made it."

Maggie smiled "Alright if you're sure. I'll let you get changed. There's some clothes in the wardrobe I put in for ya. An' don't worry you'll be coming to stay with me after you get changed."

With that said Maggie kissed her sisters forehead and left the room, waiting outside the door. Beth got to her feet still slightly shocked as she limped over to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. Jeans and a red checked shirt. Smiling to herself she took out the clothes and changed before tying her hair up and leaving.

xxxxx

The journey over to Maggie's house was a quick one but it made Beth nervous. She didn't know how long it had been since the last time she saw any of her family, but she knew it had been a _long_ time. So, holding tightly onto her older sister's hand they entered the house.

"You sure you wanna do this today?" Maggie asked in a whisper. Beth stared at her for a second as if unsure before nodding her head. Maggie squeezed her sisters hand as the sound of familiar voices filled the air. She was led through the passage and into a nice, spacious living room where all of her family were sitting. She almost gasped at seeing them again…after all this time thinking she'd never see them.

Nobody noticed the two at first, all of them involved in some sort of deep discussion. She felt Maggie's arm go around her shoulders as she cleared her throat

"Got someone y'all wanna see here." She announced over the loud chatter. All of them stopped what they were doing and turned.

Shock all throughout the room.

She took in everybody's reaction all of them looking confused and happy at the same time. Her eyes stopped at Daryl who was perched on the windowsill in the corner of the room, staring at her. She knew he was as shocked as the others but his face remained unreadable.

Beth moved a stray piece of hair out of her face awkwardly. That's when all the exclamations such as 'Beth!' and 'oh my god, you made it' came flooding in as all of them emotionally came over and hugged her. All except for Daryl who stood where he was just staring at her. There was a look she'd never seen before on his face…and as the others were bombarding her with question she couldn't stop staring at him, everybody else's voices faded away.

There he was. She gave him a small smile, looking over Carls shoulder who was rambling on at her. He looked pained and happy all at once, frozen to the spot. She thought he was going to stay there forever but he began walking towards the group, dropping his beloved crossbow as he pushed the group out of the way and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as she felt him shake and cry…something she'd seen him do once.

She gripped the back of his vest as they hugged, her own tears beginning to fall as his hand gripped her blonde hair, keeping her held to him. The rest of the group watched the two who had obviously had some kind of emotional bond before Beth had been kidnapped, reunited finally.

The rest of the group joined them, all giving a big welcome back family hug. But Daryl and Beth didn't even notice.

 **Please tell me what you thought I'd love to hear !**

 **We will find out more about what has happened to Beth whilst she's been away as we get deeper into the story. Thank you for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews it makes my day hearing what people think and seeing that atleast some people like my fic haha**

 **I know my beginning may have seemed a little rushed into- atleast that's what I thought- but I am just getting back into writing so please just bear with me hahaha thanks!**

 **Please leave what you thought if you want** **x**

"Where ya going?"

Beth stopped in her tracks and turned to Maggie who was staring at her questioningly. It had been a week since she had returned and Maggie had hardly let her leave the house. She'd been stuck with her older sister and her raging hormones for a week and now she just really needed to go out.

"As much as I love stayin' in with you Maggie I think it's 'bout time I went and got some fresh air."

Maggie rose an eyebrow at her younger sisters sarcasm "Well just wait there…I'll get myself ready and I'll come with ya. Need to talk to Rick anyways."

Beth shook her head quickly "Well why don't you tell me what ya wanna say to him and I'll pass the message on?"

Maggie smirked slightly "Na' I think I'll just come with ya. Glenn's out on a run and I'll just get bored sittin' in here by myself."

Beth forced a smile as her sister turned to go get ready. Once she had left the room she rolled her eyes. She loved Maggie to bits, she was her only remaining family, but god she could be annoying. Beth was considering just leaving but she knew that Maggie wouldn't take that very well. She'd flood the whole house with tears because of those damn hormones. So she waited for her and when she reappeared they left together, Maggie looping her arm through Beth's.

They walked in silence for a while as Maggie let Beth look around. This place seemed to be the restart of humanity. People looked like they were enjoying themselves once again, no fear could be seen on anyone's faces and everyone was so nice. Beth wished she could believe that this could be the happy ever after they'd all been hoping for but she'd seen too many places like this somehow get flocked with walkers. She hoped with all her heart that this place stayed secure but deep down she knew it was only a matter of time before people or walkers targeted. That's why she didn't want to make herself too comfortable here like the others seemed to have.

"There's Rick- I'll be two minutes." Maggie snapped Beth out of her thoughts as she walked over to Rick, hand on her growing bump as if at any minute it'd fall off. Beth watched her approach Rick and Michonne who already looked like they were in deep conversation.

"She let ya off house arrest then, huh?" She heard a familiar voice grunt from behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Daryl, crossbow slung across his back as always whilst one hand held the strap and the other a half-smoked cigarette. He looked so cool and casual as he puffed away whilst looking directly at her. It almost made her blush. She hadn't seen much of him since their emotional reunion and it had felt like he was keeping his distance for some reason. Still she hadn't expected anything different from him.

"Yeah; still won't leave my side though." Beth smiled at him, watching him glance at Maggie then back at her. When he continued to simply stare at her she spoke up again "aint seen much of you around…thought you'd at least come visit."

Daryl shrugged slightly, taking one last puff off his cigarette before flicking it away "was gonna swing by yesterday see how ya were settlin'."  
"And why didn't ya?" Beth was quick to ask

He looked away for a moment before shifting his gaze back to her "dunno."

The small smile that had been lingering on Beth's face faded "I missed you Daryl…didn' you miss me?"

He seemed shocked at the question as he looked in her big blue eyes. She looked confused and even a little hurt. He bit the inside of his bottom lip. He wanted to tell her that yes he had missed her more than she could have ever thought. He wanted to tell her that she'd never left his mind since that day she was taken from him, but instead he just continued to stare at her awkwardly before looking down at the ground. Luckily for him Maggie was back and looping her arm back through Beths.

"Hey Daryl…ya look a lil' flustered you alright?"

Daryl looked between the two before making a 'mhm' sound. With that he quickly turned away and began walking away quickly. Maggie turned her head to Beth looking very confused as she asked "Did I jus' interrupt somethin'?"

Beth shook her head "I'm not sure."

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Daryl**

He walked away quickly letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he turned the corner, out of the sight of the two sisters. He sunk down to the ground, leaning against the picket fence behind him. He took out another cigarette and lit it up feeling slightly stupid now. He didn't like to show his feelings too much. Even if it was Beth who he had opened up to a while back, he still didn't want to become too open with her.

Truth was he'd been trying to avoid Beth because he knew at some point she'd want to sit down and talk to him. All he wanted to do was hold her hand and keep her close to him let her know how he felt through actions because he was no good with words. But he couldn't even force himself to do that; showing affection was harder than it should have been for him. He hardly knew what affection was and the little bit she'd shown him at the funeral home had been the most he'd had his entire life.

He tilted his head back, letting his hair fall away from his face as the sun blared down onto his already tan skin.

"Daryl? What's wrong you look a little flustered?" He was told yet again this time by Aaron. Daryl reopened his eyes and looked at his friend as he stood in front of him wearing a concerned expression

"Nothin' 'm' fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine. We could leave this for another day if you're-"

"Said am fine." Daryl snapped as he got up to his feet "C'mon le's go been waitin' on ya for long enough."

Aaron watched as he stormed towards the gates, flicking away his cigarette. He shook his head slightly before following him.

 **Beth**

"Rick asked me if ya wanted to go 'round and see Judith later. Says it might help you settle back in." Maggie spoke as she stood over the sink peeling potatoes.

"I don't know I was thinkin' that I might just have an early night." Beth replied "I'm kind of tired."

She heard Maggie pause, the scraping of knife against potato stopping and then the clatter of the knife as she dropped it into the sink. Beth turned from the wooden seat she was sat at to look at her. She was staring over at her, hand on her hip

"Okay Beth whats wrong? Ya aint seen anyone in a long time- why ya not excited? Its Judith…remember you used to take care of her."

"Yeah Maggie, I got kidnapped- I didn't lose my memory." Beth half snarled her words but tried to keep herself calm. Maggie gave her a strange look, obviously not used to Beths new found attitude.

"Why you bein' like this? You won't tell me what's happened to you, you won't go see anyone- help me out here please. This isn't like you Beth."

Beth closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them she smiled at her sister as if she were back to normal "Okay I'll go see Judith later."

"Good. You need to start gettin' back to normal Beth; there's no need to be scared anymore you're safe."

Beth stood up "Yeah. I'm gonna go sit outside it's warm in here. Come get me if you need any help."

If only her sister knew half of what she'd been through maybe then she could understand why Beth was always so on edge, always so scared. Leaving Grady hospital a young naïve girl had gotten Beth into a lot of danger and she wasn't prepared to let anyone know that. She knew what they'd all thought of her before; scared little Beth who needs protection all the time. Beth who wasn't allowed out the gates and who was assigned to look after the children. She didn't want them to know that they'd been partly right; she couldn't take care of herself back then. She may have been tough but it hadn't been tough enough.

Sighing she sat down on the small wooden seat on the porch, slouching back on it lazily. Her mind began to wander off thinking of the group she'd been with before. They were four tough men, all tattooed up and bearded, smelling like sweat and grease constantly. Even thinking about it tingled her sense of smell and it was almost like she was standing with them again, and with that came a sense of fear. They were horrible people, always fighting with one another and Beth. But she hadn't chosen to be with them. She'd fallen asleep at her extremely unsafe set up somewhere in the woods one night and they'd stepped over the wired up tinned cans she put up. They had been too quiet as they approached her sleeping in the ripped red tent.

She shook her head at the thought of herself trembling in front of them as they sniggered at her. She must've looked so pathetic to them. They told her they'd been watching her for days now, planning on when to jump and that night had been the night. The start of her hell.

"Beth?" She was gladly snapped away from the thoughts as Ricks voice rung through her ears. She looked over at him standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Hi." She smiled slightly at him as he looked her up and down as if to make sure she was alright. She'd always liked Rick and thought he was a good leader despite what other people had thought.

"Maggie tell you 'bout my offer?"

Beth nodded "Yeah. Said I'd come over as soon as I'd eaten."

Rick watched her fidget with her hair for a moment before walking onto the porch and kneeling in front of her

"Never did tell ya how much you taking care of Judith helped me. I appreciate it, Beth, if it weren't for you…well I don't know what would've happened."

He gave her a warm smile "You know Carol's cookin' something over there. Why don't ya tell Maggie you'll see her later, come eat over there. Gives her a chance to be alone with Glenn."

Beth's eyes flicked down to the floor for a second before meeting his again "Sure…I'll be over soon."

 **Daryl**

He was sat at the oak table, playing a game of cards with Carl when she entered the room. Blonde hair down in waves, stopping at her shoulders and then came her beautiful warm smile which made him feel funny inside. He stared over at her as she stood at the doorway not really knowing where to put herself.

He watched as Rick said something to her and she nodded. He left the room and she walked over to the table, peering up at him before taking a seat at the other end. She gave him a small smile as her eyes moved away from him over to Michonne and Eugene who were talking on the sofa. Daryl didn't stop looking at her though, still taking in the fact she was alive and she was here.

"Daryl it's your turn." Carl said again, sounding impatient with the older man. Daryl glanced at him as he placed his cards on the table

"Let's do this after food, a'right?"

Carl rolled his eyes "Alright but just remember I was winning."

Daryl leaned back in his seat as Carl vacated the table and there was only him and Beth left. He was hoping she would look over to him but her eyes stayed fixated on the other two. It didn't really look like she was watching them, more like looking through them in deep thought. He wanted her to look over, to notice him so maybe he could spark up a little bit of conversation.

He cleared his throat and she jumped slightly finally looking over to him. His eyes darted away from her just as she did, not wanting her to see him staring. She must've just caught him because when he looked back over to her she had a slight smirk on her face. He didn't know if she was going to speak or not and he didn't want her to get bored and leave so he decided to start them off

"Maggie not with ya?"

"No she's with Glenn. I came over here to see Judith, they told me it'd help me feel normal again," she laughed and he felt that funny feeling again at that familiar yet strange sound "whatever that is."

He smiled faintly at her and was ready to say something else to her but Rick interrupted, walking through to door carrying Judith and making sure to announce they were there. That was it. Beth's attention was off him again and completely focussed on Judith.

The small girl smiled at Beth as she took her into her arms, looking unsure the whole time. Rick was by her side though, making sure both girls felt alright.

"Gosh…she's heavier than I remember." Was the only thing Beth said as she held onto the smiling girl.

"Aw it's good to see you back, Beth." Michonne grinned from the sofa, watching her. Beth gave a weary smile back.

Daryl could sense she was feeling uncomfortable for some reason and decided to help her out. He made his way over to them and held out his arms, signalling for her to pass Judith. Beth didn't hesitate like she would've before. In a mini second Judith was in Daryl's arms, wriggling and smiling still.

"Whats wrong with ya Beth?" He asked in a whisper so that nobody would hear. His voice was soft and he sounded concerned but Beth just stared at him and shook her head

"Nothin'. I'm fine. I'm tired, tell Rick I've gone home."

Before she could walk off Daryl grabbed her wrist gently, Judith resting on his other hip. She looked back at him and he didn't know if he was imagining it but she looked as if she was about to cry.

"If somethin's up I can help ya."

"Just leave it please. I'm tired. I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
With that said she hurried out of the door. He stared at the doorway a little longer after she left before shifting his gaze back to Judith and smiling.

He would make sure that he saw her tomorrow.

 **Please tell me what you thought I'd love to hear! x**


End file.
